The present invention is related to castors and more particularly to a castor for baby-walker and other movable objects.
Regular baby-walkers are generally fastened with fixed rollers or castors for moving. The rigid structure of the rollers or castors can not provide any shock absorbing effect. Therefore, a baby may be easily hurt while learning to walk by means of a baby-walker.